


Haunted house

by Jackskellingbun



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Out of Character, Protectiveness, Soft Ian Gallagher, Soft Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackskellingbun/pseuds/Jackskellingbun
Summary: Ian drags Mickey to a haunted house on Halloween





	Haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing but hope like it 
> 
> Enjoy~

Ian. That's all mickey could think about. So since he couldn't get the ginger out his head he decided to call him and see what he's up to. Bad idea. Very bad idea to say th he least. 

"Ay Gallagher whatcha' up to" mickey started off the conversation, "nothin' mick. why do you ask". "I just uh i-i wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out like eat some pizza bagels and talk with mandy watch some movies ya know stuff like that." mickey heard ian chuckle through the phone and his hands started to sweat - _mickey had no idea why he was acting like this he and ian were literally dating-._

 _"_ Actually mick would you like to go to a haunted house with me" - _mickey was terrified of haunted houses but nonetheless said_ \- "sure gallagher, why not" mickey could hear the shakiness in his voice and knew ian could to "what mick, ya scared?" "Oh fuck off firecrotch!" The two bickered. Mickey tried to sound angry but the crack in his voice gave him away. "Whatever mick, just come to my place at 7:30 and we'll walk there together" ian then ended the call. 

_What had mickey gotten himself into?_

**¡after the haunted house!**

 

Ian and mickey were cuddled up in the bed. "can't believe I actually agreed to going to that dumb fucking haunted house when instead I could've just stayed at home but noooo! I had to go with you and your dumb fucking comforting arms and big heart" mickey grumbled into ian's chest "look mick, I'm sorry" "you should be ian, when the guy said he only needed to eat one of us you offered me out like a piece of candy".

"Mick come on" ian tried "no i am going in the kitchen and staying there until I come back" mickey jumped out the bed and stocked out the room.

**¡the next morning!**

green eyes looked around still quite hazy from sleep. When they didn't find what they were looking for - _which was the small milkovich that had walked out the room the night before-_ ian decided to get up. Ian walked out the room legs slightly wobbling from sleep.

Ian stepped out the hallway into the living room and smiled at the sight before him. Mickey was stretched out on the couch with half a tortilla chip still in his mouth. Ian tiptoed slowly towards the milkovich, lifted him up from the couch his hands placed under mickey's thighs with mickey's head on his shoulder and slowly walked back to the bedroom.


End file.
